Zildjian 459
by Zildjian459
Summary: A story told from the view of the Great Mage. Certain individuals are granted with the Elements, powers and abilities bestowed upon the Earth by God. The chosen people join an organization known as Zildjian 459 and must maintain a balance from darkness covering the universe in it's veil. All characters, stories and scenarios are my originals.
1. Chapter 1

Zildjian 459

The Elements. The basic fundamentals that binds the Earth together. The highly adorned gifts from God Himself. This is the story about those gifts. My name is Henri Lafever, and I am recording these events in the book of the 459th Zildjian.

**Mage's Log 1- The Beginning of the Beginning**

It was late evening in the twilight sky, and my two brothers and I laid in the grass underneath the stars. We gazed at the stars, waiting for the expected meteor shower to occur.

My older brother Sparky exclaimed, "Look, guys! It's starting!" My younger brother Jordan and I quickly turned our focus back on the stars.

"My goodness, it is so beautiful." I said.

Jordan chimed in agreement, then he said, "Hey Henri, lots of them are moving really fast."

Astonished at the sight, I replied, "Yeah, they are aren't they?" With me being a scholar of the stars, I knew something was not right. _They aren't supposed to move that quickly and in mass groups._ Then, the stars seemed as if they were heading towards us. Panicked, I yelled, "Guys, the stars are moving toward us!" We began to move as fast as we can, but we froze. The stars hit us, and it felt like a piercing arrow shot through my heart.

….

The next morning, I awoke in my room clad in astronomical décor and tried my hardest to remember the previous night. _The star hit me and then what?_ I could not muster any more memories for it seemed as if they were blocked by something.

As I came to this realization, my mother opened the door and cheerfully said, "Henri, it's time for your destiny to unravel today." Confused and still half-asleep, I questioned her statement. She noticed the puzzled look on my face and said, "This is the day where you fulfill the family tradition of becoming the leader of the next Zildjian generation." At that moment, my memories snapped together. _Ah, of course! How could I forget about this!_

My mother than draped me in a red rode with white fluff at the ends of the hood and sleeves. She then tied a blue-green sash around my waist and proudly said, "There! Looking like a MoonScar Mage already!"

I looked at my appearance and bluntly stated, "Uh, Mom, it's a bit big for a seven year old like me."

She pondered at my statement then said, "Honey, I made it big for you so that the robe would fit when you get older. Now, let's get going to the ceremony." She then spoke the ancient Suarthen words of old and a portal appeared before us. We stepped on through, with me not knowing what is to come.

…..

[Zildjian Council Central Chamber]

After arriving, I glanced around the large room. There were many people sitting in highly elevated court room chairs and desks. But no one could see their faces, for dark veils surrounded them. Only their profiles could be made out. The most striking of the people sat in the center of them, with his chair being the highest elevated. _Seems like he's the leader_. He then stood up and announced, "I am Lord Lionel of the Zildjian Council and today's ritual is to commemorate the inauguration of Henri MoonScar as the leader of Zidjian 459!"

All eyes fell on me and I smirked out of embarrassment. Then a member of the council wearing a hooded robe came before me and placed a large book on a stand in front of me. It read: "Ye of the Moon's blessed, place yer blood here to seal the contract as permanent leadership of the new generation of Zildjian." I read a little further, and I became fearful as I read these words, "By sealing this contract, you must seek out all of the Elements and gather them in one place. If you fail at this assignment, you and all the people you have gathered shall be put to death."

I froze and began to shake for fear of my life. _What kind of deal is this? Is there any benefit for me doing this? But I am being forced to do it after all…Oh, God, please let there be a way for me to get out of this._

Lord Lionel asked, "What's the matter, boy? Oh, you read the Terms and Conditions haven't you? Don't worry; it's really hard to fail." As he was saying this, I saw that he had a wicked grin on his face. He then snickered and said as if he read my mind, "Besides, the benefits for you are that you make lots of new friends and that your powers will be used for the good of the Universe."

I was startled, _how is that a benefit for me?_ I then shouted with pain because the member who was standing next to me sliced my left hand with a dagger.

"Why did you do that!" I exclaimed.

Mother grimaced at me, a foul look in her eyes. "Behave, or there will be punishment when we get home." I flinched at the thought of punishment but noticed that my flinch caused some of my blood to fall on the book. _Oh,shit. I did not mean to do that._ Right as my blood fell on the page, it began to move into the letters of my name.

Then, the book began to glow with a primrose light, and more pain seered through my hand, trailing down my arm. I cried out in agony and fell to my knees. As soon as the pain was gone, I looked at my hand and there was a magic circle, the symbol of Zildjian, carved into my hand.

Lord Lionel had a psychotic grin smeered across his face and shouted, "The new generation, Zildjian 459, has been formed!" All of the other members of the Council began to rejoice with claps and cheers.

I began to say, "But…wait…why…are you all rejoicing for my pain?" But I was ignored and pulled away from the book by my mother who seemed pretty angry. _Oh great, she's going to go home and beat me._ She said her condolences to the Council then created the portal to home.

[MoonScar Residence, near Henri's room]

As soon as we got home, she backhanded me across the face. "Why the Hell did you act like that in front of the Council, especially Lord Lionel!"

I stammered, "I..I don't know. They… made me go through pain and…they enjoyed it. Does that seem wrong to you Mommy?" She responded with another slap to the face, sending me flying and then crashing into the wall in front of my room.

"Are you serious?" She yelled. "Don't fuck with me Henri! The ritual is supposed to be painful! And here you are, thinking it's wrong…" As she drew in closer to begin my beating, Sparky stepped in between her and me.

"Stop it, Mom! You're hurting Henri! He didn't deserve the ceremony, and he certainly doesn't deserve punishment!" He said this while stretching his arms out to make a defensive stance.

Mother chuckled and said, "If you don't get out of my way in five seconds, I will give you a punishment you won't forget!" She reached her arm up high, ready to slap Sparky. He closed his eyes and winced, trying to brace for the pain to come.

But a hand stopped her arm, holding it in place. Father intervened and said, "Stop it Angelina! I won't tolerate you beating our boys anymore!" Mother stared intensely at Father, eyes ablaze with madness.

"What are you going to do about it, Jacque? Kick me out of this house? Divorce me? What is it, Jaaaacque? Teeeell meeeee hehehehe…" She then burst into maniacal laughter.

Father then slapped her across the cheek and replied, "I am going to send you to the Tekiana Asylum, Angelina. You have beaten the kids so many times and everyday your madness seems to grow. I do love you, Angelina, but this is for the good of this family."

Mother smirked and said, "Fine, Jacque. Do what you wish but I WILL pay you back for this. I just want Henri to become a lovely Zildjian leader."

"You want him to be much more than that. If that were not the case, you wouldn't be trying so hard to make him a Mage."

"So so true, my dear." Mother scoffed, and then she strutted off, mumbling to herself.

Father turned to me and Sparky and said, "I'm so horribly sorry, guys. I did not know that she had been trying to kill you, Sparky and making you study magic, Henri. From now on, I will protect you not only as your dad but as your guardian. Understand?"

We nodded in response. I went to my room and tried experimenting with my newly discovered power. I focused solely on my hand, seeing if anything would appear. At first- nothing happened. Then I felt a pulsating sensation between my eyes. It hurt, but held a feeling of pleasure. It was as if my senses were enhanced- like I could accomplish something great- something that would give meaning to my distasteful life. After living for 200 years, I finally felt as if I accomplished something.

And at that moment- my hand turned warm and a primrose glow grew from the center of my palm. The longer I held this light in my palm the hotter it grew and I winced in pain. But I thought to myself, _I can't give up because my hand's burning! There has to be a way to make it bigger!_ I then attuned my focus to grow the light even bigger, and then it engulfed my entire hand. I smiled brightly as I was constructing this primrose light from nowhere.

I then let the light fade as I broke my concentration. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand- 12:36am- then quickly got ready for bed. As I slept, I dreamt of the future, where I have organized my Zildjian team and we defeated someone- one who I was familiar with- but I could not make them out.


	2. Chapter 2:The Embedment of Insanity

Mage's Log 2- The Embedment of Insanity

I awoke from my slumber and drew back the curtains from my window, wondering why it was so dark. Rain had decided to visit the town of Wichita, Kansas and the clouds completely blotted out any evidence of the sun's existence. I took a gander to the enormous amount of silence that hung in the house and pondered the cause of this lingering silence. Out of my wonder, I climbed onto the bed and peered outside of my window looking toward the street. There I see a white van with the logo of Tekiyana Asylum plastered on the side- and my mother being shoved into the doors of the vehicle. Alarmed, I rushed downstairs and burst out the front door crying, "Why? Why?"

My father replied with a gray tone, "Because Henri, she has abused you and your brothers for too long."

As the workers from the asylum were shoving mother into their van, she yelled, "Henri! You better pursue what I have taught you! Promise Me!"

"I…I promise, Mother." I muttered softly. I did not really want to continue studying magic, and I regret the fact that I ever did. For it seems that when one studies the Black Arts, half of that person's lifespan dissipates.

As the van drove away, I turned towards the house and saw Sparky standing at the living-room window with a twisted look of hatred drawn across his face. Then the sky grew blacker than black, and began to spit roars of thunder and bouts of lightning and rain. Dad rushed us into the house and gathered us three children for a little speech.

He said, "Kids, Mom had to be taken away for your safety."

"Good. Serves her right, that bitch." Sparky interrupted. In a demonic tone, he continued, "She'll pay fer what she done. Big time hehehe…"

I thought to myself, _What in the world is possessing him to talk like this? And about Mom of all things…_ Then Dad said, "Sparky, it's not nice to talk about your mother like that."

He replied, "So what? She ain't here. She's 'n the Loony Bin now haha." He then winced, and put his hand to his head. "Ugh, my head hurts. I'm gonna go 't bed." Sparky then retired upstairs to his room while me, Dad and Jordan were alone in the dark of the storm.

And me being the curious kid I am, I went up to Sparky's room and found the door cracked open, with him standing in front of his bed talking…to…something.

"Yes…the deed shall be done Sire…" Sparky said in a perplexing monotone.

Then- I heard a strange demonic voice- _this is what he must be talking to_ I thought.

"And with the two cleavers I bestowed upon you, your mother will be eradicated." The demonic voice said. I concluded that this being was from another universe interfering with ours somehow. _How in the blazes is that possible? Universal travel across space and time? This guy must know some pretty powerful magic in order to do that._

Then I shifted my view to hopefully catch a glimpse of this demon. What I saw was a large accumulation of fire with a dastardly face in the middle of it. At the time it was unlike anything I've ever seen. But then it seemed that I strained myself a bit too much in order to see this demon so I stumbled into the door, exposing myself and my eavesdropping to Sparky and the creature.

"Sparky, I can explain," I try to assure.

"Henri, you…you're not supposed to be here." Sparky exclaimed in a worried yet rash voice.

As soon as those words flew off his lips, the demon hurled itself at me, and as the fire touched me, it burned me to the core of my soul. It's face became close to mine, and said, "I have unfinished business with you in the far future…when that time comes, you will be one of my children."

I was huddling myself against the wall as best I could and was processing what it said to me. _One of his children? That's just crazy,_ I thought. But I should have heeded those words, for in my present life, I sit out here, in the demon's home universe, being constantly tormented by all its power.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins

Mage's Log 3- The Nightmare Begins

After my fateful encounter with the fire demon, I decided it was time to begin forming this new Zildjian generation. I woke up in the hallway where the encounter occurred and noticed that Sparky was not in his room. _Oh, shit, he's on his way to kill mother!_ And with the mind-linking skills the mother taught me, I branched out into the voids of Sparky's mind.

I could hear him, see him, and feel him- infiltrating Tekiyana Asylum- his mind flooded with schizophrenic thoughts. Some thoughts would focus on the destruction of Mother, and others on how tranquil our family was with Mother out of the picture.

Sparky made his way to Mother's keep, a room that showed its contents through thick, transparent sheets of glass. Sparky then proceeded to break the glass with the demon cleaver of the Moon, infiltrating deeper and deeper with each heavy strike.

As he broke through the door, I could hear Mother saying "Oh, Sparky dear, how nice to see you." Her voice seemed to full of peace but was filled with sarcasm and hatred that agitated Sparky's mind. With his mine screaming in agonizing pain, I began to pant, gasp and shudder at the feeling.

Sparky walked over to Mother and said, "The unwanted child shall take vengeance for what the Beldam has done."

Mother seemed to be puzzled at his words, but replied, "That's right, you are the unwanted child. Being born of yellow skin when Jacque and I don't even have yellow skin! Haha," she cackled as Sparky was advancing toward her with the Sun cleaver in hand, "You think you can do anything to me! I'm more powerful than you! I'm…"

And she was silenced as Sparky delivered the fatal blow across her neck, decapitating her.

"If you were going to say 'I'm your Mother', than you're so damn wrong, bitch. A true mother does not try to kill their eldest son just because they're different than the others. You were supposed to LOVE ME! AAARRRRGGHH!" Sparky's mind went into disarray, as all thoughts were splattered with rage, anger, and huge amounts of hatred. It was as if he turned into someone else- someone who has been sleeping inside of Sparky's persona- and just awakened.

This newly awakened Sparky then obliterated Mother's corpse, hacking and slashing like there was no tomorrow. When he was finished, he let out a Scream of terrifying sorts that rattled me so hard I screamed in response. I could tell that the once white room was now painted in showers of fresh blood, and then broke off my link with Sparky's disturbed mind.

I observed from the experience that something did not set right within Sparky, and upon hearing that Scream, something awakened in me. I was not sure of what or who it was exactly, but as the Ancients said, "One demon can awaken a sleeping nightmare, and together can cause all forms of chaos."


	4. Chapter 4: Expanding the Horizon

Mage's Log 4- Expanding the Horizon

The next morning I awoke from an onslaught of nightmares and terrors. Many of the ones that I could muster to remember were Sparky turning insane and not just killing Mother, but our whole family. In an attempt to forget the nightmares, I walked over to my desk where the 459th Zildjian book had been placed the night I became the new leader. I thought to myself, _Today's the day where we search for members_.

I pondered about how we were going to find them and where. So I opened the ancient tome and searched for a way on finding allies. Then I found the same circle of Zildjian that was engraved into my hand- it was telling me something- but I could not make it out. After that, letters began to appear on the pages, informing me that the Zildjianic circle must be drawn with one's blood and then the answers shall be revealed. I followed the book's instructions, even though the whole blood thing made me a little squeamish. When the circle was completed, the air lit up and a screen similar to a computer's flashed before me. It showed my progress in my search for the Elements, and I had a lot of work to do.

The good thing was that the screen showed the location of the people I have to find but since a lot of them dwell in different worlds, it would take a lot of magic power to travel back and forth. I daintily raised my finger and picked an Element to search for at random. "Looks like we're going to track down Fire first," I said eagerly.

I gathered my staff and my brothers so we could tell Dad what we were going to do. As we say our goodbyes, Dad looks me in the eye and says, "Now, son, this is serious business. If the person does not wish to cooperate, persuade them somehow. Make a way for them to want to join you."

"Alright, Dad," I replied. "I will keep that in mind."

Then I pulled Sparky and Jordan close and began to chant the incantation to travel between worlds. Bright light began to swirl around us, and since this was my first time attempting to go to a different world, I grew fascinated at the fact that this was me doing this. After the lights went out, darkness drew in upon us.

[Unknown World]

I wake up, taking in my surroundings. _This looks just like Earth, but why does it feel so…different? Maybe it's the world travel jet lag. _

Sparky and Jordan finally stir and I ask them, "Are we in a different world or is it just me?"

Jordan takes a whiff of the air and replies stiffly, "Yep. New place."

"Ah, ok. Well, shall we have a look around?" I ask.

Sparky replies joyfully, "Yeah! This new Zildjian stuff is going to be so much fun!"

_If this is fun, than I'm in Hell…_ I mused. _Sparky must have no idea what I went through at the Initiation ceremony. _

Jordan replied through our telekinetic link, _I understand you, oniichan. I will also be there for you too! Sparky will learn the past someday, but for now we let him explore okie?_

_ Sure, Jordan. And thanks._ I reply.

As we walked onward, we stumbled upon a fairly medieval kingdom, with ornate walls, gates, and a castle. Everything in this kingdom was constructed out of pure white stone and topped with bricks of scarlet. But right across the road from the kingdom was this old, broken-down kingdom that floated in the sky. Surrounding this dark kingdom was a massive aura of dark energy, affecting the ground beneath it, killing every living thing under the kingdom's shadow.

I summon the magic screen using the circle on my hand and say, "The Fire one's definitely here, all right."

Sparky asks, "Is he in the light kingdom? Ooh please tell me he's in there…"

I give him a stern yet gloomy look and say, "I wish. Guess what, guys, we got to find a way into that castle." _And head straight into darkness itself- and who knows what else._

So in a flurry of attempts to break into the foreboding castle, my brothers and I try out climbing the scrap of land the kingdom sits upon, tossing ourselves as high as we can, and trying to imagine using telekinesis to magically float ourselves up there. After hours of confusion, frustration, and downright stupidity, I finally just scream out loud. Jordan looked at me blatantly and said, "Hey, Henri, why do Sparky and I not have an element?"

I replied in a casual tone, trying to not sound confused, "Well, maybe the Creator just hasn't chosen the rest of them yet."

Jordan immediately faced me and gave me this straight blank gaze and pondered, "Then why are we here searching for the Fire element when the Elements have not been chosen yet?"

At the mention of Jordan's witty sarcasm, I wondered as to why I just made myself look completely retarded on the subject of which I should know everything because I am the leader of the new generation of Zildjian! I turned my focus to recalling the knowledge of the Zildjianic tome. Instead of my memory presenting my mind with images of the tome's pages, the ancient book appeared in my hands. _Well, that's convenient. If only I could have accessed this earlier…_ I then turned to Jordan, holding the book firmly in my grasp, and said with emphasis, "Here is the answer, little brother. I can finally find the answer to your dilemma."

"Good. Now tell me how I can find my element, if you would be SO kind." Jordan replied.

I scanned through the book's pages; taking caution to not damage them for the next Zildjian generation would need it- if we succeed in this mission. After a few minutes of skimming, I discovered that in order to find if someone possesses an element they must draw the Zildjianic circle in their blood to see if the circle will react. _Ugh, again with the blood thing- this kind of stuff almost makes Zildjian sound similar to a…cult. If that what Zildjian really is, then I'm going to change that. I don't know how, but someday. _ I reluctantly repeated what the book cited for Jordan to do and Sparky replied with a squeamish scream.

"We have to do what!?" Sparky exclaimed, "That just sounds plain creepy!"

"You want to know creepy?" I shouted at him, "Try being thrown into a psycho cult of people wanting to see your blood spilled onto an old dirty book and being threatened with your life to gather the Elements together!" I was frantic, angry, and slightly traumatized from the experience. I did not realize that I was forcing my pain upon my brothers, and I immediately respond with an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. But what I had to go through has most likely indeed scarred me for life."

Sparky gave me a hug and replied, "It's ok, Henri. We're here for you, and that's what brothers are for."

Jordan's gaze turned from one of terror to a face of sympathy. "I'm sorry that happened to you, brother. But can we try out that Elemental process? I want to see if I received an Element."

Returning to the task at hand, I pulled out a dagger from the book and slit Jordan's and Sparky's hands. I then held their hands above the circle for their blood to fall on it. Jordan's reacted first, revealing that he has the element of telekinesis.

Jordan laughed, "Well, look at that. We could have been up there and recruiting the Fire element if we just stayed focused!"

I scoffed. _That's my brothers. Distractive to the goal, conducive to everything unrelated to the goal._ I then shifted my focus to Sparky, who was just anxious to discover if he possessed any otherworldly abilities. I took the dagger and cut Sparky's hand, and then blood fell onto the page.

"Anything yet?" Sparky gleamed with anticipation, impatient.

"Nope, not yet. It seems that—

At that moment, the book began to glow a bright pink, and out came forth a pink circle, the Element of Sound. Sparky leaped in excitement as the Element drew towards him. I instructed him to pop it and he did so, with pink spirals swirling in the air until they all gathered above his heart and pierced it, making him wince in pain. But I wondered why Sparky's Element had to be physically manipulated while Jordan's did not. _It must be something I am meant to unveil some other time._

"Jordan, float us up to the castle, please." I calmly instructed him, for he was only four years old at the time.

He replied, "I'll try. But since I have just learned the power, I might have to take us up one at a time." He proceeded as he planned, taking Sparky, then me, then him. Surveying my surroundings, I observed that we were near a prison cell. Being the curious idiot that I am, I cautiously veered into the cage and saw a woman with flowing black hair in tattered clothing, kneeling silently in the hay in depression. Suddenly, she turned to face me, her deep red eyes searing into my soul searching for hope.

Speaking in the universal language, Suarthen, she asked, "Avra ure' haer' tova rascier' ishki dara vrai? (Are you here to rescue me?)"

Sadly, I replied, "Ishki avra trabroulae' sonavra. Eru Ishki nayo' hora tova, Ishkid dro' so'. ( I am terribly sorry. If I knew how, I'd do so.)"

Her face turns from hope to sorrow as she says, "Ishki seya. (I see.)" As I am beginning to turn away, she shouts, "Atla leresta', tere Ishki sono' tata Ishkiam suture' arias! (At least, tell my son that I'm still alive!)"

I reply, even though I have no idea of who her son is, "Ishki vil. (I will.)" As we were leaving, I turned back and saw her smile joyously, as if we spread a shred of Light to her. It felt delightful to help someone, but my task to her was not completed.

After scaling the rocky side of the castle, we finally arrived at the front gate. I turned to my brothers then shoved both doors open simultaneously. We entered a grand room doused in Gothic and dark décor with two golden thrones at the far end. I honestly was expecting more protection since it appeared to be a royal castle since we snuck in so easily. At that moment, a child entered the room chasing a red flame. He stopped and stared at us, pausing. Then he burst out, "Why are you guys green, yellow and orange?"

Ignoring the question, I replied, "I am Henri, and the yellow one is Sparky while the orange one is Jordan. I am looking for someone here who can manipulate fire."

The child had a blank stare on his face, then beamed, "Oh I can make fire! Watch this!" He conjured up a flame wheel from his hands and twirled around in it. "Pretty neat, huh? I wasn't able to do this until a shooting star flew straight to me!"

My mind snapped back to when I received my Element and realized that this was the one I was seeking to join us. I asked, "I know what that is. The power you have there."

Curious, the child asked, "What is it?"

I explained to him the Elements, Zildjian 459, and why I was searching for the people who had elements. The child became very intrigued and excited and exclaimed, "Why, sure, I'll join you! I have always wanted to travel the galaxies because I've never gone outside of this world."

"Hehe, that's great! But—

"Ooh, I should introduce myself. I am Darigan Deathridge the Third, son of King Darigan II. And I…"

As he was going off on a tangent, I took notice of some of Darigan's features. He had medium-length brown hair with an eerie crown upon his head that was encrusted with blood-red diamond jewels and a skull in the middle. _Must be the crown symbolizing his royalty,_ I thought. _But it's just so…creepy. This place is creepy. Is he…the Prince of Darkness?_

Engaged in my observations, I was oblivious to Darigan who was eager to get my attention. Waving his hand in front of my face, he said, "Let me go ask my Dad. He most likely will let me go- if I keep my crown on at all times."

"Why do you have to keep it on? How are you going to sleep?" I ask.

"I must because it doesn't matter which world I go to. The status of Prince of Darkness is universal; by taking off my crown, I'm abandoning my kingdom and my father." After saying this, Darigan ran out of the room to seek out his father for approval of travelling with us.

Darigan returned a few minutes later with a beaming smile, "I can go! Isn't that great?! Now I am Darigan the Third, Prince of Darkness and Adventurer Extraordinaire! Can we go to the next world now?"

I did want to move along in order to keep somewhat of a regimen but my mind refused to muster anything except for the woman in the cage. I debated with myself to ask Darigan about her but I was so unsure. My curiosity got the better of me, so I asked, "Hey, Darigan. Do you know anything about a woman locked in a cage down the cliff of your kingdom?"

When I said that, his eyes lost their happiness and became filled with worry and sadness. "Mother…" Darigan spoke quietly, "You…saw my mother. Were you able to set her free?"

My gaze averted from his and I replied, "Unfortunately, no. There is a seal on the cage that I cannot break for I did not create that seal. Only the one who made the seal can break it- especially if it involves Dark magic. Do you know who made the seal?"

"Yeah," Darigan replied coldly, "My father."

Shocked, I tried to reach out my hand to Darigan to pat his shoulder, but he pushed me away, saying, "I don't want to deal with it or talk about it right now. Let's just go."

_And this is why you shouldn't try to solve other people's problems, Henri._ And with that, I conjured up the magic circle to take us home so we can get Darigan situated. I've had enough action for today.

When back home, I stood outside the house while everyone else went inside and mused, "I have to make another house on top of this one." At the mention of those words, Dad appeared beside me.

"And how are you going to accomplish such a task?"

"I…I don't know. Perhaps I'll get lucky and find an Element who can build things." We both laughed at the thought, but I somehow believed it was true.

Back inside, I stumbled up to my room. I heard the voices of my brothers and Darigan playing games and making him feel at home. I laid on my bed to rest, but I ended up thinking about how I was going to achieve this nearly impossible goal of organizing this team of Elements. After that, I feel into a deep slumber and experienced a most terrifying dream.

….

In this dream, I awoke in a grassy field that morphed into a cliff side. The sky signaled that it was night as the moon hovered right above the cliff. Gazing at this wondrous sight, I walked hypnotically toward the moon as if it was calling me. Once at the edge, I heard a voice.

"Hello, Henri. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" I shouted, not sure if the voice was a friend or enemy.

"I…am a friend. Don't be alarmed, kehe." The voice replied softly. It then manifested itself into a young man with fox ears and tail that were shimmering as white as the moonlight. "My name…is Lunari. I am the Child of the Moon."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Henri Lafever. I have to ask, how do you know me?"

Lunari chuckled, "Kehe, I know you for I am you. I have been residing within the depths of your mind, heart, soul and personality. Basically, I am your alter ego."

I stood, shocked. I began to back away from him in fear and sat on a rock I stumbled into. He followed me until his peering red eyes were inches from mine. He stared into my soul and said, "I have given you great power, Henri. Power to conquer the universe or change it. Also, this power can make you become the next Lae'elfa or even the second Lae'Ultara. What do you think, kehe?"

I just sat there, giving Lunari a cross between a scared and confused look. "Power? Why do I need that? I'm just an alien kid-"

Lunari cut me off. "Ah ah ah, you have incredible potential. So I have decided to help you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because you are the descendant of the only Lae'Ultara, Arkanos MoonScar, Ancient Ultimate Mage of the Universe. That's why."

"If you help me achieve that status, what do I have to give you in return?" I regretted asking this because what he demanded would scar me for life and haunts me to this very day.

"I want…your sanity. In order for me to bestow power upon you, I require that all of my hosts lose their minds with power. But since I picked you instead of you choosing me, you have no choice, kehehe."

I pondered as to why he would want such a thing from me. I grew to accept his presence and said, "Alright, then. I'll cooperate with you as long you keep your promise."

Lunari responded slyly, "Of course, kehe."

…

I awoke from the dream, startled. It felt so real. Sitting straight up in my bed, I ran my fingers through my hair while recalling the events that transpired. Then I became curious, is Lunari really in my head?

"_Yes, I am, kehe."_

"_Holy crap. Then that wasn't a dream. That was a visitation."_

"_Haha, not only do you possess potential, but you're smart too. I like ya, Henri. This mindful relationship will be most amusing."_

I cut off the connection in my thoughts and glanced at my clock. It was 3 am. Disgruntled, I returned to sleep. _I'll hunt down the next Element tomorrow, when I get more rest._


End file.
